


Trouble Lurks

by Tommyboy



Series: 31Halloween [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: 31halloween, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Trouble Lurks

In the deep recesses of a cave, a rarely disturbed alcove was having the red beam of the dwindling sunset shine down on it through the opening in the ceiling of the cave.

Life was waking in the kingdom, the soldiers of the night spreading their wings and then taking flight to go out into the countryside to seek their food.

But in the alcove, the king, opened it’s red eyes, and stretched out it’s own long wings. It’s job was beyond looking for prey of small rodents and insects. Flapping it’s wings, the king takes flight and joins its soldiers but goes beyond the trees and fields and into the city to find a potential donor to his cause.


End file.
